


Crash Landing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, M/M, Snowed In, Winter, i have no clue what to tag this with, stuck in the snow au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t understand,” he said, deep voice evenly toned and not just a little condescending. “I can’t leave this cabin <i>why<i></i></i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

“I don’t understand,” he said, deep voice evenly toned and not just a little condescending. “I can’t leave this cabin _why_?”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow over the scarf around his mouth as he swept the snow to the door so he wouldn’t end up with mud trekked all over his floor when it melted. “You’re not serious. There’s a freakin’ _blizzard_ out there, man, even Santa ain’t coming to town in this weather, and you’re not getting out of it.”

 

The guy- city slicker, fitted suit and tie kinda guy, Dean noticed- looked as if he was going to bust a vein in his head. “What do you mean, there’s got to be a way out. It’s 2014, there has got to be a way to get _out_ of this storm to civilisation.” While there was a perfectly good chair there, the guy wasn’t sitting on it- instead he had his arms behind his back, and he was pacing. Dean hoped dearly that the guy didn’t end up getting a hernia from it.

 

“Sure there is. It’s called teleportation; unfortunately it hasn’t been invented yet. Either you sit over there and invent it before the storm gives out, or you sit over there and wait for it.”

 

The guy looked back at him, a crazy look in his eyes. Eyes that were, Dean noted, a very attractive shade of blue. Even when they looked like the guy was on the verge of murder. “You don’t _understand._ I have an appointment I _can’t be late to_. In fifteen minutes.”

 

“I would say ring whoever it is and reschedule but sorry to say, phones don’t work out here either. You’re gonna have to explain to them like a rational person that you can’t control the weather and it isn’t your fault you got stuck here.” _I wish you hadn’t_ , Dean thought, grumpy. It wasn’t his fault that the guy’s car had broken down minutes before the storm had hit. It wasn’t his fault that he’d invited the guy in, _out of the kindness of his own heart_ , so he wouldn’t be in the dead car freezing to death.

 

In fact, if the guy had been in the car while in the storm, he probably would have died in some way. There was a reason you don’t go out when there’s a blizzard warning and Dean wondered what the hell the guy had been doing out by himself when he obviously needed a minder to keep him from doing anything stupid.

 

He grabbed wood from the pile he kept stocked, some old newspapers and a bunch of kindling, and set about making a fire in the old, unused fireplace. He didn’t come out here often- he was a mechanic in town, he didn’t have time between shifts at the garage to use his dad’s old hunting lodge the way he knew his old man would have wanted it to be used- but he still remembered enough form coming here as a kid to know that there was no way they were keeping warm like without one.

 

He set up the kindling and paper, and lit them with a fuel lighter instead of the matches that were beside the grate. The fire was a crackling mess of white and orange, and though it wasn’t really giving off much heat yet he knew it would be soon. Dumping the larger logs on top of it, he stood up and brushed himself off. “Look, dude-“

 

“Castiel,” the guy cut him off. “My name is Castiel.”

 

“Right. Cas. Look, the fire’s not gonna warm the place for a while, and it’s fucking freezing and just going to get colder. If you wanna stay warm-“ Dean grimaced. “If we wanna stay warm, and I know I do, we’re gonna have to share a bed.” He looked at the lone queen size that he was standing next to and sighed.

 

Castiel gritted his teeth. “You’re not serious.”

 

“As a heart attack.”

 

“I’m going to stay out here by the fire,” He said with the determined air of someone who knew exactly what they were going to do. There was no stopping him. Dean had seen that exact same look on his father’s and his brother’s face before, he hadn’t argued with it then and he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue with it now.

 

“Suit yourself,” said Dean. “Me, I’m going to bed.” He stripped off his shoes and one pair of socks, leaving the other pair on, before getting under the covers fully clothed. The duvet was a heavy old thing, and Dean could almost feel the warmth permeated through it.

 

The room was quiet except for the crackling of the fire.

 

~o~

 

It was ten minutes before Castiel climbed in the bed with him, stuffing his freezing feet underneath Dean’s pleasantly warm ones.

 

“Told you so,” whispered Dean.

 

“Shut up,” growled Cas.

 

~o~

 

The next morning Castiel seemed to be trying to make it as awkward as possible, but Dean wasn’t having any of it.

 

“We literally slept together, dude. You spooned me in the night. Now get over here and take your coffee.”

 

“I should go.”

 

“There is no way the door is going to open. It is _still snowing_. Shut up and take the damn coffee.”

 

“I don’t think-“

 

“Are you having a gay freakout? Is this your gay freakout, because if it is then no, having late night cuddles with a guy doesn’t make you gay. You know what makes you gay, dude? Being attracted to guys. The late night cuddles thing was more of a survival thing.”

 

“I’m not having a gay freakout.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrow. “You sure?”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“Okay, Cool. You gonna drink that coffee now, or…”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean, I will drink the coffee.”  He wrapped his fingers around the mug and brought it to his lips. “Are you?”

 

“Am I what?”

 

“Having a gay freakout.”

 

“Oh. Nah, got over that ages ago. Bisexual, that’s me.”

 

“Me too,” Cas said, staring into his drink like it held the secrets to life’s questions.

 

“Cool.”

 

~o~

 

Their first kiss was kind of by accident. The contrived kind of accident where Dean tripped over a log that he knew perfectly well was there and somehow fell at the perfect angle to crash land onto Cas’s lips.

 

“You did that on purpose,” said Cas, pressed up against his car underneath the clear sky, standing in two feet of snow watching as the road was cleared.

 

“I’ve been inside with you and your stupid sex hair for two days, man. I was starting to go insane.”

 

“My apologies,” smiled Cas.

 

“I know a way you can make it up to me, though,” said Dean.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yeah.” Said Dean, tugging him forward by the lapels of his well- crumpled shirt. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> so heads up, i'm going out of town for a few days and will be without internet. I'll still write these, i just wont post them until sunday nz time.
> 
> Promt: stuck someplace together in winter


End file.
